1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal for readily releasing a screen lock state based on a multi-touch input to a touch screen in a sleep mode and a method for controlling the same.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
A mobile terminal having a touch screen provides a screen-on function in various manners in order to reduce unnecessary battery consumption. Particularly, a knock-based screen-on scheme is popular due to its use convenience and novelty.
As illustrated in FIG. 3a, for example, the mobile terminal provides a ‘screen-on function (or knock-on function)’ that enables a user to turn on a screen simply with a touch input made by tapping on a touch screen disposed on the front surface of the body of the mobile terminal in a sleep mode.
In addition, the mobile terminal having the touch screen provides a screen locking function in various manners to limit unintended touch inputs of a user in a standby mode or to restrict access from an unauthorized third party. A screen lock release scheme using a knock code is widely used in view of its use convenience and novelty.
As illustrated in FIG. 3b, for example, the mobile terminal provides a ‘screen lock release function (or knock code function)’ that unlock the mobile terminal based on a plurality of touch inputs applied by sequentially tapping on the touch screen disposed on the front surface of the mobile terminal according to a predetermined rule in the sleep mode.
This screen-on function or screen lock release function is executed based on a single touch input applied with one finger, thus limiting various patterns of touch inputs. Accordingly, there is a pressing need for a method for executing a screen-on function or a screen lock release function more easily using a touch input other than a single touch input.